A new genetic method "Mapping by Admixture Linkage Disequilibrium" (MALD) has been proposed and implemented which provides a population and patient cohort-based approach for disease gene identification (Stephens et al., 1994, Amer. J. Hum. Genet. 55:809-824). The method uses genetic markers which have significant allele frequency differences between racial groups and a patient population with a recent history of admixture. A collection of over 200 markers with a 10-centiMorgan systematic spacing and delta values of 30 percent or greater (the largest difference in frequencies between alleles at a locus) has been developed. A group of African-American patients, whose racial group has a history of admixture, is being collected and will be typed for the set of genetic markers. Like traditional linkage studies, additional markers can be used in a region to confirm a positive result and pinpoint the location of a disease gene.